Aung La Nsang
Aung La Nsang (May 21, 1985) is a Burmese mixed martial artist. He has fought for several mixed martial art promotions including Cage Fury Fighting Championships (CFFC), Matrix Fights, Cage Fighting Championships and Bellator Fighting Championships. Mixed Martial Arts Career Nsang made his MMA fight debut on May 21, 2005 at Total Fight Challenge 3 competing as a middleweight against opponent Emerson Rushing in a losing effort after the doctor declared he was unable to continue the bout 2:24 into the first round. On March 11, 2006, he redeemed his loss by beating Halton Flowers at Champions Factory, via a knockout. Two months later, Nsang won his second victory over Noel Gomez at Ultimate Throwdown on May 13, 2006, via an armbar submission at 2:25 during the first round. Heartland Ground n Pound Nsang fought twice in the Indiana-held promotion Heartland Ground n Pound. On July 7, 2006, he gained the first of two victories by defeating Steve Luper (Lapear on some sources) by knock-out punches in only 0:40 seconds of the first round. Nsang's second and final match was on February 23, 2007, on which he beat Erik Brettin by a knock-out punch in 0:18 of the first round. Cage Fighting Championship Nsang apparently fought twice in the same event when he competed for Cage Fighting Championship (CFC) at CFC 1 on March 31, 2007. His first match was scheduled against Julio Paulino to whom he lost by Decision after competing in three rounds. His second match was against Shawn McCaulley, during which he redeemed his loss by locking in a submission armbar in only 0:59 of the first round. Ring of Combat On December 3, 2010, Nsang fought the first of four matches he would compete in for Ring of Combat at Ring of Combat 33. His opponent was Constantinos Philippou who he scored a winning punch declared a knockout by referee Dan Miragliotta during only 0:11 of the opening round. At Ring of Combat 34 on February 4, 2011, Nsang faced Mitch Whitesel, whom he defeated via a rear naked choke in 3:09 of their first-round ruled a submission victory by referee Miragliotta. On April 8, 2011, Nsang was handed his first loss in ROC by middleweight fighter Uriah Hall at Ring of Combat 35. Nsang this time would experience a knockout loss at the hands of Hall during the third round of their bout. Nsang returned from defeat at Ring of Combat 37 scoring a series of knockout punches on opponent Casey Manrique before the referee Dan Miragliotta stopped the match at 1:03 of the second round. Nsang would then lose his fourth and final match in ROC on November 18, 2011, at Ring of Combat 38. After three rounds, Nsang loss the Decision to oppoonent Drew Puzzon. On June 30, 2017, he became the World middleweight champion after winning Vitaly Bigdash , Russian World champion.… Bellator Fighting Championship Nsang made his debut in the Bellator Fighting Championships on May 11, 2012, against Jesus Martinez at Bellator Fighting Championships 68. He scored a winning TKO in just only 0:36 of the first round agains Martinez. Cage Fury Fighting Championships On October 13, 2012, Nsang debuted for Cage Fury Fighting Championships against Jason Louck. At 2:30 of the first round, Nsang gained his victory via TKO punches. External Links * * http://www.mixedmartialarts.com/f/3FA22995EAE8A3AD/Aung-La-N-Sang/ Category:1985 births Category:Burmese mixed martial artists Category:Living people